people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nashville, Tennessee, USA
Nashville is the capital and second-largest city in Tennessee, located on the Cumberland River. It is primarily known as the capital of country music, and is sometimes nicknamed "Music City." The city was established in 1779 by James Robertson. It was then called Fort Nashborough, and became the capital of Tennessee in 1843. Today, Nashville is known for its prominent place in the music industry, its southern feel, American cuisine, concerts and events, and tourists. People Born in Nashville Miley Cyrus skylinenash.jpg NashvilleSkyline38.jpg bnadtn-omni-nashville-hotel-pool.ashx.jpg nashville-shores-wave-pool-lake-wideshot.jpg Nashville_TN.jpg Nashville_GaylordOprylandResort.jpg nashville_foot_bridge_hdr_by_bricerice2-d3402t6.jpg Nashville_FamilyFun.jpg nashville.jpg KirklandFall.jpg Nashville-Skyline.jpg Freeman Hall at Belmont University.jpg downtown-nashwille-tenessee.jpg 800px-Parthenon.at.Nashville.Tenenssee.01.jpg dancing-street-m.jpg Nashville in People's Lives Hanna Merjos: I visited here in 2015. Miley Cyrus: I was born here in 1992, the daughter of country music star Billy Ray Cyrus and his then-girlfriend Tish. Though my father's record company advised him against it, they married in a secret ceremony a year after I was born. I was originally named "Destiny" because my parents had the feeling that I would grow up to "accomplish great things." They nicknamed me "Smiley" because I was such a happy kid, which eventually got shortened to Miley. I grew up on a 500 acre farm just outside this city, in the Franklin area. I was raised Christian - Southern Baptist to be exact - and went to church growing up and wore a purity ring. In 2001, when I was 8 years old, my family moved temporarily to Toronto so that my father could film a TV series there. Sam Houston: After studying for six months with a Tennessee judge, I passed the bar examination around 1816 in this city, at the age of 23. In 1818, I was appointed a prosecutor of Nashville. Also in that year, I was given command of the state's military services, and began my climb up the political ladder, greatly aided by my friend and mentor Andrew Jackson. In 1822, I was elected to the U.S. House of Representatives for Tennessee, at the age of 29. I became the Governor of Tennessee in 1827, only 34 years old. During my two years in office, friction with my first wife Eliza arose, and she left me in 1829, making embarassing statements about our personal lives to the media, much to my horror - informing reporters that I had suffered from an effectual castration during battle, and was now lacking in manhood. I was so upset by the ordeal that I decided not to re-run for a second election as governor. Taylor Swift: Inspired by watching a documentary about Faith Hill, and already a fiercely ambitious little girl driven toward musical success, I convinced my parents that I should travel here in 2002 during spring break. I was eleven years old and full of dreams about being a country idol. I left a demo record of me singing country covers at Music Row, who did not ever get back to me. I realized, during my time here, that there were thousands of other girls exactly like me in this city, trying to do the same thing, and I needed to figure out how to be different. By the next year, I was learning guitar and writing my own songs. I was a gifted writer, having won a national poetry contest a few years before. By 2003, I was going places: modelling as a "Rising Star" for Abercrombie & Fitch, getting a song featured on Maybelline, and signing my first record deal. I began to travel to this city regularly with my mother for meetings and concerts. I moved here in 2004, at the age of 14. From there, my career took off. I still regularly come to this city for concerts and events. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America